The village hidden in the Flames
by thelonelyjinchuuriki
Summary: After being sentenced to death after his failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, Naruto wanders the world, gaining friends and allies along the way and creating a haven of hope. Strong Naruto, Hidden village creation. need a better title, any suggestions?


**Hello guys, this is my new favorite type of fanfic, I love them but most of the ones I've read are uncompleted, so…I decided to create my own. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs to that guy. *points to a hobo***

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

* * *

**_"Sasuke!" _**

**_Sasuke turned around with a sneer._**

**_"Hello, dobe"_**

* * *

A blue eyed blonde groaned and opened his eyes, and then closed them hurriedly as the sudden light blinded him.

* * *

**_"Why! Why would you do this SASUKE!"_**

**_"Why? With Orochimaru I will have power. Power that I can't get in this pathetic village."_**

**_"Power? Is that the only thing you think about?" Naruto gritted his teeth at the answer._**

* * *

He opened his eyes again, slowly this time.

* * *

**_ "I will take you back Sasuke! Either you walk through the village gates on your own or I'll break your legs and arms and drag you through them!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the raven, his hand cocked in a fist._**

**"Why are you doing this Sasuke, all the time we spent together as team 7, did all that mean nothing to you?"**

* * *

He pressed his palms against his ears, trying to block out the memories**.**

* * *

**"Yes, it did mean something, because I consider you…my best friend."**

**With those words Sasuke threw himself back into the fight with renewed vigor.**

**"But I need to get stronger, strong enough to kill my brother, and if breaking our friendship is the only way, then I will gladly do so" he punctuate his words with a kick to Naruto's chest, knocking him into the water with a splash.**

* * *

He tossed around in the hospital bed.

* * *

**_"CHIDORI!"_**

**_"RASENGAN!"_**

* * *

"I'm sorry." She said.

It was then he noticed her sad eyes.

"Tsunade baa-chan! What's wrong? I know I failed the mission, but I'll try my best to get him back next time, dattebayo"

To Naruto's dismay, it just increased the tears that ran down her face.

"I did all I could Naruto, but… you have to go now." Tsunade said. Placing a travelling bag on the bed.

"Go? Go where? Do I have a mission?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I mean…" Tsunade began.

"She means you need to leave Konoha, for good." Jiraiya said as he walked into the room, Kakashi following behind him.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's the council, since you used a little of the Kyuubi's chakra during the battle, the council has used it as an excuse to convince everyone that the seal is breaking. You have been sentenced to death." Kakashi replied.

"b-but, Tsunade baa-chan, you're the hokage, cant you do something about it? And what about my dream?"

Her tears fell faster.

"Tsunade is not the hokage anymore, Danzo is. She tried her best to save you and for that, she has been stripped of her title, but never mind that. Gai and Asuma are trying to stall the ANBU but it is only a matter of time before they get here. Now listen carefully Naruto, in that bag, there are some scrolls, some of which are from your parents." Jiraiya said.

"You knew my parents?" Naruto interrupted.

"Forget that now, the scrolls will explain everything. The other scrolls are jutsu scrolls Tsunade, Kakashi and I have gathered over the years, you will need them to protect yourself. This is a letter to an old friend of mine who lives at sunagakure, find him and give it to him."

Jiraiya then summoned a toad

"Gamahiro, please reverse summon him outside the Konoha gates.

The toad nodded and did some handsigns.

Both he and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"How did a walking chakra beacon just disappear from under your nose like that?" Danzo asked the ANBU standing in front of him.

"I don't know Danzo-sama, but the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is no longer in Konoha. Should we brand him as a missing nin?"

Danzo thought for a while.

"No. that would just make other villages to notice him. Just leave him; we'll get him sooner or later. Besides, we have better things to worry about."

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
